the_vampire_donor_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival advice for younger, less experienced Vampires
As new Vampires are often referred to this group by existing members, as a community we feel it’s important to offer as much sensible advice as possible. With vampirism comes responsibility. Survival is not possible without responsibility in this neck of the woods. Rule 1) Be secretive: You don't want to be wandering around making your vampire status known to every random person you meet. The very idea should be raising little red warning flags of doom in your mind. There are alot of people out there who would want you dead just for being what you are. Many people are religious and this can stem into religious hatred and hate crime. And there are some who simple discriminate in the same way as racism. Rule 2) Unwanted Attention: Make sure you aren't bringing unwanted attention to other vampires by your actions. If you want to get yourself in the shit pan that's up to you, but don't bring trouble for other Vampires in your area. If other vampires identities are discovered and they suffer at the hands of hate crime, you'll be hearing from them, and likely it won't be to go out for a drink and dance. Rule 3) SAFETY!!!: For god sakes be safe. Don't go around drinking random blood from random people. Vampires are not immune to diseases such as HIV, Herpes, Hepititis etc.... If you want to die, go ahead. If you want to survive, get your donor tested, and while you're at it get yourself tested for your donor's safety. Rule 4) Respect!: One day you'll find a donor, possibly a few. Treat them with respect. They are not there simply for your needs. They are people, people with lives and families, friends etc... Rule 5) Discretion!: The Vampire Community in general is a family. People who are afflicted similarly. Kin. Brothers and Sisters trying to survive in a world full of misunderstanding. Sometimes things go wrong, sometimes vampires make mistakes. It happens. Minor mistakes can draw the wrong kind of attention. It's best to deal with such things between yourselves and move on. And guys, don't drop each other in the shit. If you reveal small offenses that could have been dealt with within your own circle on within the community you could bring the whole VC down under the spotlight. Getting Blood: Well younglings, I’m afraid there's not a lot of help anyone can give here. If you want blood, you’re gonna have to go out and find it. If you’re not good with being social you’ll need to overcome it. The best and safest way to find blood, is to find a way to open up about your condition to some select trusted friends, or people within your social circle. Believe it or not, it’s actually easier to persuade someone to give you blood than it is to ask them out on a date. You should never, ever under any circumstances try to force someone into giving blood. This is unfair on the person and borders on emotional abuse. Many friends will, if they genuinely care about you, offer to feed you at one time or another if they happen to see you malnourished, and see how unwell you are. If this isn’t an option, then you’ll need to move to the next best move. This will involve turning on your charm, meeting someone, get to know them, and then open up about your condition. The best way to come out about your condition to a potential partner is to, despite your beliefs, approach it from a medical prospective. If you start talking about magical lifeforce energy etc… they’re likely to think you’re crazy and run a mile. Most women or men if you’re a female vampire, will be far more accepting of a “medical” condition. If your potential partner is really kinky, you can just use a blood fetish as an excuse. If they think it’s a sex play thing, they are likely to feed you just because they think it’ll make you all horny and then you’ll give them a good going over. Remember safety! If you’re getting with a new partner or even just simply a donor, get them tested. Please remember, these are people, human beings. Do not abuse them, don’t fuck with their heads or guilt trip them. Do not take advantage of someone in pain who might feed you for an easy stress outlet. This is bad for their mental health and could have dire consequences. Also abusing people is wrong. Here is why you need to seriously consider the tips above. As taken from Vampstudies website, these are the kind of people likely to come looking for you if you make too much noise: The Religious Hunter This person can be of any religion. Most are Christian, but there have been Jewish hunters and Moslem hunters. The Religious Hunter is convinced that the vampire is a servant of the Devil. 'A Spawn of Hell.' An actual demon with the power to steal souls and beguile the innocent. The religious hunter feels that killing a demon is not a sin, and truly believes that all vampires, or those claiming to be vampires, are pure evil. It is not against their morals or religious convictions to kill in the name of God or to kill that which they feel is evil. They are very dangerous as they often refuse to listen to (or believe) the truth, feeling that a 'demon' always lies and is not to be trusted. They often feel it is their duty to destroy vampires. Many of these people also feel there is a plot afoot by Vampires and by the Goth movement through out the world especially in America, Germany and some other countries, that the Goth movement is a plot to corrupt the innocent of the world (i.e.: the children or other people), these hunters are also bent on targeting these people. Deprogramming, religious indoctrination and even killings are their way of dealing with this perceived threat on the morals of civilization. The Sports Hunter This type of hunter, just like a hunter of large animals, hunts for sport. The thrill of the chase; the thrill of the win; and the thrill of the kill. Because the Sport Hunter loves the hunt as much as the conquest, this hunter will often warn his prey, the vampire, of his intentions to harm or kill. In that way he knows the vampire will be alert to the threat and offer him a better and more interesting hunt. He knows the vampire to be more dangerous a prey than any large animal and he knows the vampire will do all that is necessary to defend himself and protect his or her friends and family. So, mostly the Sport Hunter will warn the vampire either by openly declaring who he is and challenging the vampire. Or by stalking first, doing small things like harassing and following the vampire to let the vampire know he is there. Attempting to use psychology to unnerve his prey. In some rare occasions, a Sport Hunter will just attack the vampire with no warning, but mostly not. There is very little sport in a surprise attack. The Sport Hunter, as the name implies, hunts for sport. To be matched against a cunning adversary, and to have the thrill of a dangerous situation. If he really feels superior to his prey, he will let them know who he is and what he intends. The Religious Hunter is more silent in his intent for he believes the vampire to possess supernatural powers and gives no warning most of the time. For the Religious Hunter, it is not a game or sport, it is perceived as their duty. Therefore they won't give their prey a chance to escape. The Revenge Hunter This is a person who hunts to avenge someone he knows; and this type of hunter could be either a vampire or a human. Example 1: A Vampire kills a human either accidentally or on purpose, and a friend of that person hunts the Vampire for revenge. Example 2: A hunter killed a vampire, and a friend of the vampire (either human or vampire) went after this hunter for revenge. Example 3: The vampire killed a hunter in self defense, and that hunter's friend went forth to hunt his friend's killer. Anyone who hunts to even a score, is a Revenge Hunter. There is also a forth kind of hunter, but we cannot actually say this is a true hunter. This is the vampire itself. Hunting other vampires, usually for criminal reasons. This hunter is the vampire 'policeman.' It is his job to track down, bring to justice or destroy the criminal vampire, the rogue vampire who breaks the laws of his vampire community. These vampire hunters deal only with other vampires. Their laws are very harsh for those who break the rules. Inheritors can usually pick up on a hunter; most Classicals and other race designations, unless the individual is very psychic, cannot do so. Hunters are usually good computer hackers or detectives and can successfully trick certain agencies or organizations into giving out an address or phone number. Most hunters mean to do harm, or really kill, that which they hunt. Caution should be taken for every threat. However, many are just playing, role playing or pretending. So you need not totally panic at every threat.